


Plague Robber

by uwom



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Blushing, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Large Breasts, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwom/pseuds/uwom
Summary: There is a considerable amount of warmth in these frigid winds.
Relationships: Grave Robber/Plague Doctor (Darkest Dungeon)
Kudos: 10





	Plague Robber

**Author's Note:**

> *!* The pose was based off of the top left pose here!: https://www.deviantart.com/kibbitzer/art/Couples-reference-sheets-659591288 *!*

The first time I drew DD characters with eyes (kinda).

Bonus:


End file.
